Words In The Wind
by HungerG94
Summary: The epic adventure and love story of Talim and Yun-seong. Story is better than this summary. Please read and review Rated M for future chapters.


**Hey. This is my very first multi-chapter story for the TalimxYun-seong fandom. Don't be too harsh in the reviews of this story. I'll try to update the next chapter within the next week.**

**Chapter 1 ~ Talim **

Walking out of the dense brush, I came across the most beautiful of landscapes. An enormous valley stretched as far as you could see. To my left ran a river that came from the runoff of melting icecaps of the nearby mountain. Every few miles were huge water wheels that I assumed were used to provide energy for the nearby towns that dotted the valley here and there.

The wind moved freely all around and the sound of running water brought a smile to my face. Never had I seen such a place, other than my own village, where an element was cherished to this extent. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind, believing it would speak of the serenity of this place.

I was not expecting to feel the dark aura of …No! It couldn't be. But here it was, as strong as when I felt it in the wind four years ago. '_I thought the shard had been destroyed_', I thought. I turned in the direction of Soul Edge's aura, raised Syi Salika and Loka Luha and, without another thought, ran full speed ahead.

**Oo0 ~ 0oO**

My muscles seemed to tense and spasm from anticipation and nervousness with every second that I neared the source of evil energy. '_Just a little further'_, I told myself. After sliding down a steep rock embankment, I finally found the strongest traces of Soul Edge's aura in a clearing filled with large boulders and pieces of wood constructed together in what appeared to be a small shanty town. They all appeared to surround the water mill that loomed overhead.

I proceeded ahead cautiously. I didn't trust letting my guard down; I had this sinking feeling that I was being watched. Yet I didn't feel any malicious intent in the air. Coming to the center of the makeshift town I saw a shabbily constructed bell tower. Beside it stood a tall tree, its branches brushing along the side of the bell. Thinking none of it I pushed forward.

Before I could blink my feet were off the ground and my face was very close to kissing earth. I could hear the bell to my left ringing shrilly. Several things happened in consecutive order. Looking toward my feet, I saw what appeared to be wire-thin string wrapped around my ankles. With a simple flick of Loka Luha, the string fell off and I flipped backwards onto my feet. A second later, an arrow landed exactly where my head had been.

I saw more than heard the barrage of arrows heading my way. '_Wind, guide me._' Dodging to the right, I used the tree as cover. Peeking from around the tree, I saw five children in ragged pieces of cloth standing poised with bows. Each had loaded quivers and a arrow ready to fire. The oldest of them, who looked no more than ten, asked, "Who are you?" Before I could answer a powerful force hit me from the side.

I hopped back then swung Syi Salika in wide arc, effectively deflecting what appeared to be a double-edged kunai. Calling to the wind, I flipped over my attacker, all the while slinging Loka Luha to defend against a wickedly bladed fan. Using my momentum, I leapt forward with Syi Salika extended. "Strike", I yelled as I connected with the fan, knocking it from the attacker's reach. With a quick backlash attack with Loka Luha, I knocked the double-edged kunai from the person's other hand.

The person tried to reach for the fan, but I kicked it from reach and forced Loka Luha to the person's throat. I realized with shock that it was a young girl, no more than nine, with high ponytail and big blue eyes. She stared back at me with fear and contempt. "Go ahead. Kill me." I shook my head. "I'm not going to kill you", I said to her. She smiled suddenly. It contained no humor. "I know your not; you couldn't even if you tried." And with that she head butted me.

I was so surprised by her attack that she easily threw me off, grabbed her weapons, and yelled "I got her!" I had completely forgotten about the others. They appeared around us, arrows notched into place. "What should we do with her, Leliana?" asked the youngest boy. The girl I fought earlier- Leliana- replied, "Kill her of course" "That is not your call. Only Ulrike can make that decision," said the eldest boy. Leliana glared at him. "Have what state he's in. He's getting closer and closer to croaking everyday." She then turned to look at me. "Besides, this bitch here could've killed me. An eye for an eye, tooth for a too-" The boy simply held up his hand, as if to say shut up. "Leliana, like it or not you don't make the decisions. Ulrike does- no matter what state he is in", he said when it looked like she was going to interrupt. "Have you forgotten where he rescued you from?" Something flashed behind her eyes, but quickly disappeared.

She quickly shook her head while rolling her eyes. "Must you always ruin my fun, Jacob?" At this, the eldest boy- Jacob smirked. "It's my life duty." Leliana growled, and then smirked back. "You said we couldn't kill her without Ulrike's consent, correct." His smile faded. "Yes. What are you getting at?" She moved towards me and said "Just making sure." She bent down and picked up a heavy looking rock. "You never said anything about knocking her out." And with that she brought the rock down hard against my head, sending me into oblivion.


End file.
